Frigid Warmth
by Chrobo
Summary: A wintry blizzard soon leads Yamato & Taichi to take shelter, and eventually, each other. Yamachi: Lemon, Yaoi; Characters are presumed to be 18 or above. Also, this Fic is actually not complete; I plan on adding a chapter or two before the current one, as well as one after. (Sort of adding a prelude, and end). However, the lemon scene still stands on it's own.


_Hey fellow Yamachi lovers, this Fanfic was originally an RP between me and a very close boy. Looking back, I noticed how easily it could've been a yamachi fic,so I decided to spend some time rewriting it, so here it is. Don't expect too much of a story, it's primarily a lemon. Being my first fic, I think it comes out pretty well. Plan on writing a more serious, longer fic next time though. _

_Hope you enjoy the reading though, should be noted that this is a one shot in a sense._

—

**Frigid Warmth**

We walked down the street huddling in our coats as the snow came down, the wind in our eyes. We were so cold, all we could do now was walk. Eventually, we came upon a small shelter. Makeshift definitely, but better than nothing. We burrowed ourselves into the somewhat dark shelter, the snow coming down outside as heavy as it could.

"We.. can wait it out here, yea?" Yamato suggested, a boy with pale skin and light blond hair.

Taichi sat down next to Yama, moving his hands together for more warmth. He wasn't quite as cold as he was earlier.

"Yeah. Let's wait it out here. It's way too cold to walk around right now anyways." The boy with a big heap of hair and a light brown tan, responded.

Yamato felt a little tense with his best friend being so close, he had never told anyone what kind of feelings he would get. He had to resist though, it was his best friend after all.

"Jeez, the snow is coming down pretty hard." Yamato said, their jackets surrounding, faces somewhat covered in the soft warm fabric. Their faces close, but their hands and themselves still in the cold... He moved a little closer to Taichi, still a bit tense… He hoped he wouldn't notice.

Taichi smirked, feeling Yama's presence. He happily ducked under his arm, leaning forward to whisper into his ear.

"Your really tense tonight. Need a massage or something?" Taichi said, somewhat jokingly-

Yamato tensed up even more, even if he knew his friend was obviously joking.

Thinking for a minute, he turned to Taichi, putting his cold, shivering glove onto the boy's chest.

"Uh, can... I ask you something Taichi?" He asked, shivering with his breath, showing slight in the cold blizzard air.

Taichi watched as Yama turned to look at him. Tai bringing up a small smirk.

"C'mon Yamato, your so tense. Yeah, fire away, ask anything!" His voice was riddled with the chattering of his teeth.

Yamato's eyes looked deep into Taichi's.

"So... if you had a friend, and say this friend liked you, maybe liked you a lot... Would you still be friends with them?"

He asked, looking into his dark brown chocolate eyes, maybe moving a bit closer. He could almost feel his visible breath in the snowy frigid environment.

Taichi laughed, thinking it was an odd question.

"I don't think I understand you entirely but..."

He tapped his chin, the gears in his head spinning.

"I mean... If they liked me alot then I don't see why I couldn't be more than just friends with them." Taichi ended, looking back similarly now.

That made him feel a bit better, maybe a bit too better. He shivered, he saw the tan boy shivering too. He moved closer, almost close enough for them to hug.

"I um, I'm not sure if this'll be enough warmth" Wavered Yamato.

Taichi shrugged.

"If you would stop being so tense it might be warmer." Taichi blurted out, hitting Yama's shoulder.

"Stop being so tense, blonde"

_Haha-_ Yama giggled, it made him feel warm, with a slight blush too. He gave him a playful hit back. Then, noticing there were no blankets around, just them.

"Maybe, you know, for our survival of the human race and everything. Maybe, I can be a blanket for you?" Yamato asked a bit shyly, but with a bit of coldness in his breath from the dusty, snowy air.

Taichi lauded his head back against the shed wall, not expecting him to return them. He smiled happily, his cheeks flushed and he looked to the side.

"Yeah... I don't mind if your my blanket. I would rather it be you than anyone else; would sure be warmer."

In the back of his mind he hoped that Yama couldn't see his blush within the snowy air.

Tai had always had a small crush on the blond kid, ever since those first few puzzling months of puberty. He never acted on those feelings though, his soccer team would've probably bashed him for it. Plus, Yama was his best friend, too big of a risk.

Yamato smirked shyly, his own body needing the warmth too. He quickly moved over on top of the shivering boy his friend was.

And oh boy, he _was_ right. it was warmer. He noticed how close to him he was, he could see his eyes so much more clearly even with the snow flying all around them. Seeing the faint colors almost fade away from the cold, he hugged him tightly, his head bearing against his neck and chest. He felt real warm, and maybe a bit odd too. He was close to him, real close. To his best friend, maybe it turned him on slightly.

Maybe he had toyed around with him in his mind once or twice just out of curiosity, but to be this close to him for real was something else.

All this thinking almost made him forget about the cold, all this thinking involving _him_-

Taich's blush only brightened with the closer movement, he was trying his best to avoid eye contact. He felt his heart began to pound in his chest. He had never quite been this close with Yama, alone.

_Maybe... Just maybe... _

His eyes stared at the roof of the disheveled shed. The possibilities in this situation were almost endless... But he couldn't decide which one would occur. Feeling Yama's warmth on him gave him confidence and he decided if the blonde, pale boy were to do anything; that he would be open to it, no matter what it was.

Knowing they both felt a little warmer, Yamato wanted to try something... He was starting to feel really curious, isolated, away from the world he knew with never ending problems and continuous stress. He thought for a second, then. He put his hand real quick over his friends mouth, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Taichi- I… Wanna keep you warm." He said, having to work up the courage just for the words. Nevertheless putting his hand on his mouth.

Yamato stared into those dark chocolate eyes, feeling his mouth, his smooth tan skin, the growing tent below. He felt himself get quite excited. He hoped he hadn't noticed.

Taichi made a muffled squeak, again being surprised. He started to move his hands to move Yamato off of him. He stopped after a moment, before his hands touched Yama's...

_No- This, he is warm... and... I trust him._

He lowered his hands back down, letting Yama do with him what he will.

Yamato thought for a second to what could the boy could be thinking.

"Are... Are you still warm Taichi?"

He asked as he looked into his eyes, uncovering his mouth.

Taichi hesitated for a moment, having lost himself in Yama's grip. He nodded quickly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm warm as long as your here." Tai stuttered slightly.

Yamato stood in his thoughts once more, then a small smirk appeared across his face.

"I.. I wanna make you feel warmer, so I want to try something."

The shivering, blond boy said, before putting his lips to his neck. His knee almost touching his groin, and his gloved suited hand somehow finding its way into his friends scruffy heap of hair... He couldn't believe he had just done that, was it the cold messing with his head? Or... Maybe _he_ was messing with his head.

Taichi tensed up for a moment, feeling Yama's warm lips on his skin. His cheeks burned red.

"U-Uhm... Y-yeah this is warmer."

Taichi closed his eyes, feeling his neck kissed and nipped at. After a moment, he realized it wasn't a hostile movement at all... He would never do that... Would he? He opened his eyes again to study Yama's face, trying to get any hints at what he was thinking. Taichi didn't want to assume the wrong thing and do something that made him look stupid.

Meanwhile, Yamato leaned down and kissed a couple more times into his neck, before looking back into his eyes, before putting his knee right against Taichi's groin.

"Ah.. I'm sorry!"

He said shyly yet abruptly, looking to see his reaction. As he looked, he wasn't sure what he was doing exactly, was he just toying with him? Was he just curious? There was also the fact that it was his best friend. He would hate himself forever if he did something stupid, and ruined it all. But, he couldn't control himself.

_He needed warmth. And so did Tai..._

Taichi tossed his head, trying to escape the ticklish kisses. Feeling Yama's move his knee forward and touching his groin… He let out a tiny yelp and moved to cover his mouth with one hand, almost tending up.

"A-ah.. it's, fine… Feeling you there, I-its warm."

He couldn't stop himself from thinking about what Yama would do next. Just how far would they go for warmth?

_Or maybe... Pleasure... _

He let out a sigh, he trusted Yama more than anyone. Whatever would happen that night between them, he was sure in the end it wouldn't change anything.

Before Yama knew it, his knee was pressing again. Even harder, warming his groin...

"Could you tell me where it's the coldest? Gotta help a friend out, ya know?"

He smirked shyly, then feeling his friends bulge move almost with his knee. His best friends bulge… It sent shivers down his spine, more than what the air had already done.

Tai smiled and moved one hand to the collar of Yama's shirt, he gripped it, staring into Yama's eyes.

"I-I.. Uhm... The coldest place is here"

He said before pulling his upper body up to kiss Yama on the lips, before falling again and looking to the side feeling embarrassed...

Feeling his lips touch him made him forget almost entirely about the blizzard, looking at him, he had to return the favor.

He pressed his lips against Tai's, his knee now resting, and his hand now taking place as he somehow undid the boy's zipper... Noticing his body taking action, he had to stop himself, releasing his lips from his now warm lips... He looked to his face for his reaction, he wasn't even sure how his hand got there, but he couldn't move. He tensed up a bit, finally realizing the situation, but also finally realizing the warmth that encompassed them. And that could encompass them even further.

Tai blinked, again surprised. Yama again repaying the favor surprised him. He heard a zipper and knew what warmth would come soon... He turned his head to the side and moved a hand down to guide Yama's hand to feel the length of his member

"Yamato... You don't have to be so tense. I trust you."

All of a sudden, feeling his hand be guided down to Tai's underfabrics, he felt the boy's member resting. Before he could even react, he felt his own member warm up.

"I.. could use some warming up too..."

He said a bit embarrassed, before he quickly undid his own, his slight erection now laying across the fabric that shielded Taichi's own member.

Even with the snow surrounding them. Even with the air so chill. He was warm as ever.

Tai moved his hands to stroke Yama's member before looking up at him.

"I-Is this okay? A-are you getting warmer?" The tan boy responded as he focused on his movement's.

Feeling Tai's hand touch his skin sent him in a trance for a second. Before he knew it, he pushed himself back into his neck. Giving him the answer, warming him up too. He found his hand again tug at his boxers, he positioned himself a little better before pulling Tai's pants down just to his thighs, the tan boys cock flipping back up to reveal its hardness.

"I… Might not be able to control myself if I um, keep going... Are you sure your cold there?"

Yama asked with almost desire filling his eyes, with his mind still in a slight trance, and his full erection now laying against his.

_Tai nodded_

"I am... Could you warm me up?"

He said, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I don't care if you lose control... I think I can take it."

Seeing his response. _Feeling _his response. He closed his eyes for a second, maybe a bit too tight.

"We're gonna need to lube up my cock, but I don't have any…"

Yamato shyly spoke, sitting on his knees placed to the sides of Tai's thighs now. His cock standing up a little, dripping slightly with pre-cum, just above Tai's own hard on.

Without a response, Tai pressed his hand against Yamato's chest and pushed him down to the snow. Sitting between Yama's legs now, staring at the blond boys upright cock.

"I don't have lube, but we could at least try this-"

Taichi spoke softly, lowering himself down to Yama's cock as he licked up the pre-cum off of his warm, bright tip.

Yamato gave in a small wimpier at Tai's surprise, feeling the boys tongue against his hard on…

Tai continued to extract the warmth out of Yama's cock, beginning to lick around his tip as his hand found Yama's base. His cold hands warming up to the feel of Yamato's throbbing, hot member.

"Is this better, Yama?" Tai asked, lowering his hand to the bottom of the boys cock as he licked up its entire length.

"Y-yes…"

Yamato barely squeaked out, struggling to keep himself from wanting to do more.

Hearing Yama's cold voice, Tai began to suck on his friends member, rubbing the remaining length he couldn't fit with one hand, the other now playing with his own.

Yamato's chest began to waver as his breath increased, clutching at the floor as he began to push his thighs up.

"T-tai!"

Yamato squeaked, before nudging his friend off of him, but repaying by moving forward and kissing into his lips~

"Mm- Sorry if I got carried away…" Tai got out, looking into those blue eyes.

"It's okay, just I didn't want to release just yet…"

Yama replied, moving forward and kissing the tan boys neck once more again.

Tai began to moan, moving to his back now as he felt Yama take over, tensing at the feeling of their members pressed against one another.

Yama paused for a second…

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle-"

Yama spoke gently, bringing back his thighs, then putting his erection just below Tai's. His tip nudging now against the tan boys opening. His eyes closed, he pushed in slowly, but not too slowly. He had never done anything even remotely close to this. As he entered, his eyes opened back up. He could feel his body tingling all over, and then his own erection.

As he pulled back, and thrusted forward again; hoping he hadn't caused his friend any sort of distress.

"T-this.. Is really warm..." Yama said, now staring into his eyes before thrusting one more time as he waited for his response.

Taichi let out a squeak before covering his mouth with his cold hand, he looked up to Yama, his eyes filled with desire. He wanted more. His eyes almost looked as if they were saying "Is that it?"

"I-I'm glad it's warm... It's warm for me too.."

Answering the question his eyes gave, he pushed back even harder. At the same time putting his hand over Tai's mouth, softening his friends moans. He felt himself losing control, then thrusting harder, feeling even more warmth… His other hand grabbed Tai's cock, giving the boys members much needed attention. He then felt himself begin to lose control when he looked deep into his eyes… Then, taking his hand off Tai's mouth, and replacing it with his own.

Before he had been tense and shy, but now, he was in control.

Tai's body accepted Yama's cock happily, as if it had been waiting for this to happen. He felt Yama's movement's, finally not as tense as earlier.

Yams kept moving in and out, he could feel his own member becoming moist, tingling with each movement within. He started to play with his friends member even more, it wasn't fully hard anymore, but knowing the tan boy needed more warmth... He pulled out slowly, letting his cock lay on the snow for a second to cool down. He nuzzled his nose before moving down and putting Taich's almost hard cock past his lips. Without acknowledgment, he felt his hand gently gripped, as he warmed up the boys growing, now warm cock, the best he could.

Taichi again tossed his head, the pleasure moving him without his consent. His body tensed up, feeling Yama's cock leave his body.

_Is something wrong? _

_Did I do something... _

Before he said anything, Yama moved down his body, arriving to his cock. He blushed, knowing what was likely to come next.

_If it wasn't him… _

He squeezed Yama's cold hand, feeling the warmth take over his body.

He felt his cock grow almost in Yama's mouth as he warmed him up, Yama's own cock now almost cooled off again.

Yama began to pleasure himself, knowing the snow beneath him was too cold for his liking. As he took in Taichi's erection, his hand still with gloves on began to warm the tan boy's balls too, releasing them from Tai's grip. His other hand still pleasuring himself, he could feel his best friend thrusting upwards into him, and he loved it... He didn't want it too end, he didn't care if the blizzard brought the end of the world. As long as he had this warmth he could die happy.

Soon, Tai's body relaxed and he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Y-Yama I think I'm going to finish..."

He could feel his cock swelling and combined with him pleasure his balls, he didn't know if he could last much longer.

Hearing his friend call out to him, he began to warm him even harder. Tai's dick now a hot red, throbbing in his mouth. He then pulled his friends member out of his mouth, and put his own against his. Pleasuring both of them at the same time, as they both watched each others lengths throb and tug, both looking at one another at moments too.

"I.. feel close too, but maybe not as close as you.."

Yama squeaked, moaning as his chest heaved.

Tai let out a loud moan, feeling them together he couldn't hold himself anymore. He finished, the discharge covering his abdomen. He laid his head back in the snow and stared at the roof.

"I'll- help you get warmer... You can use me however you need to get there. As long as you need."

Standing up, his member now erect over his best friend. He began to pleasure himself quietly, eyes closed, waiting for the right moment.

His eyes still closed, maybe even tight now, he wouldn't see it coming. When he felt himself reaching upwards, he slid himself past Tai's lips, warming him up one last time... And with a surprising thrust, he discharged. Warming his friend more than ever before.

—

Tai, watching with curious eyes, decided that if he needed him he would use him. He watched Yama happily, his body was still overwhelmed by the warmth from before, then, squeaking at Tai's surprise, feeling Yama back inside him, he moaned, pleasure spilling at Yama's unexpected thrust.

He didn't expect him to finish, but this new warmth was amazing... It was incomparable to what he had felt before.

_So warm..._

He wondered if Yama felt the same amazing heat.

After finishing inside his mouth, Yama slowly but easily came out. Then, falling onto his chest.

"I… Guess this means we are pretty good friends then...Yah?"

Yama said, a bit sleepy with a sigh. The warmth still overtaking his body, one even the blizzard couldn't undo.

Tai swallowed what remained in his mouth, and wiped his mouth with his arm.

"Really good friends, huh…" Tai let out.

Yamato rested upon his chest, he looked up to see him.

"Well the blizzard is starting to calm down... but, we could always just rest here..."

Tai nodded, wrapping his arms around Yama

"Yeah..."

…

Yama soon fell asleep, Tai holding the pale boy in his arms. He didn't know how long they had laid there, but Tai was quite happy. Just thinking of all the things they did as friends, all the things that they could do all over again. Yet, perhaps this time, holding hands.

—


End file.
